together again
by YashaLoves69
Summary: he hasn't seen her in two years, now she has to get her three best friends to help her find the saiyan sword, InuKag,MirSan
1. Chapter 1 i'm back

Kagome POV!

It's been four years I've see my friends back at Shikon high. I've missed them ever day. The one I missed the most was the one and only guy for me Inuyasha. I had to leave Shikon High because Miko's were not alone in the school anymore. I also couldn't face Inuyasha anymore because he was dating Kikyo but was in love with me. Around the end of grade 11 Inuyasha and I started to secretly date each other all the time. At the beginning of grade 12 the new teacher of the school said that Miko's were not aloud in school so that day I stood up and said good bye to everyone and left, no one has seen me since then. I've passed high school and collage but I'm not going back home to get a year long course for art at Jenji university. I enrolled there yesterday but I was now heading for the first class. When I got into class the first thing I noticed was my best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. I turned and walked up to them they didn't noticed me so I said **"you there on the perv"**

"**Hun"**

"**hey girl it's been awhile"**

"**Kagome**" at that moment Sango jumped out of Miroku's lap and gave me a huge hug. **"Kagome it's really you, your finally back" " I sure am" " Kagome it's great to see you again" "you too Miroku, still a perv" " Not any more" " Good to know" **As we were talking Inuyasha walked through the door and noticed me standing there. He though his heart was going to jump out of his chest in joy. He slowly made his way up to us. Sango noticed he walk up and turned me around to face him. All I could down was give him a huge hug. He hugged me back but did one thing better he kissed me. I never wanted it to end but the class started. The teacher walked in and said **"Class we have a new student who is in the expert class with some of you, Kagome Higurashi please stand up" **

"**yes of course" **I stood up and quickly looked at Inuyasha and smiled. The teacher then ask me to tell the class about myself " **Well I was in Egypt studying Ancient Egypt and I lived here when I was younger and know I here for one year to do the art program" **

" **Thank you Ms. Higurashi, so you were in Egypt?" **

" **Ah yes"**

" **Wow" **I sat back down and Sango turned and said **"Why didn't you tell us you were in Egypt, we could of come and visited you there" **

"**Well I was so busy studying, and training with my dad I didn't have time to call you guys" **

"**Wait Kag your dad"**

" **Yep my dad Miroku" **


	2. 2come live with me

Class was finally over and Inuyasha grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear **"I'm never letting you go again" **

"**You mean it" **

" **More than anything" **

"**So were do you guys live here on the grounds or what" **

" **Actually Kagome we all live at home still" **

" **Well if you guys want you can come and live with me, it huge and it has 7 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a poolroom, hot tub and steam room. Plus other things like 3 dojo's" **

"**Really I would love to Kagome" **

"**I knew you would Sango what about the boys" **

"**Only if Sango and I can share a room" **

" **Sure"**

"**Kagome" **

"**Yeah Inuyasha" **

" **if I do, um do I have to sleep by myself" **

" **Hell no you will be in my room" **

"**then yes, yes I would" ** After that was agree on, I showed everyone to the house. It was three stories high and it was a black and red color, it had lots of red rose in the front yard and it had the beach behind it. I showed them into the house. First I took Sango and Miroku to their bedroom. I gave them the one in the west wing so we couldn't hear anything. The I took Inuyasha to my room. It was in the east wing. When he enters he couldn't believe what he saw. The bed was king size and had white fur print bed set on it. I had Egyptian artifacts everywhere. He then noticed that the pictures I had up were of me and him. Most of which I panted myself. He turned to face me but I was already laying on the bed. He walks over to me and says **"Where did you get all those pictures?" **

"**Oh I panted them" **

"**Really" **

" **Yep" **

"**Wow" **

" **You hungry because I' am" **

' **yeah I am"**

' **Lets go eat then and after we can train in the dojo under our room"**

" **There is one under the room" **

" **Yep see that closet" **

" **Ah yeah"**

**well there is a door in there, which leads to the basement" **So we both got up and went and grabbed Sango and Miroku. When we did we headed for the fast food court in the mall. After we had our food I said that I need to buy some need cloths because all I had were my cloths from Egypt and that I wouldn't wear my school dress that I wore there. So I stood up and went to the store called Kitty Kat. It was my kind of store it had black cloths and chains and totally punk Goth stuff, which I love it. I look for hours and found 6 pairs of black pants, 12 shirts all black and saying something different. My favorite was a black tank top that says I LOVE TO WHIP . I also found two black dresses the first went to my knees and had bell-bottom sleeves. The other went to my feet and was strapless. I also found some new chains to wear. When I was down I spend 600 dollars on all my new cloths. Inuyasha and Miroku went somewhere when I was shopping and so did Sango. I went to where we were eating before and waited for them to come back. When they did Miroku and Inuyasha were smiling about something and Sango came to me and grabs me and pulled me to a both. It was a picture both I was very willing to get pictures. As we were doing that both guys came up and joined us in the both. After we were done that I threw my bags in the car and we headed to the park. We spend at least four hours there. I was getting tried so we all headed home. When we got there we went our ways.


	3. love

The next day I got up and went straight for the closet but was pulled back down my silver hair amber eyed man. I turned and smiled and jump up before he could stop me again and I went to the closet I decide to wear my black short sleeved shirt that said I don't bite and on the back it said Hard with a long mesh top over it. I wore my black jeans that have chains all over them plus my black-heeled boots. When I walked out Inuyasha was standing staring at me I turned to him and said, **"You like" **All Inuyasha could do was nodded. I turned to head out the door when Inuyasha grabbed me and started to kiss me. I back for air and said, **" I need to get to school Inuyasha" **

" **So, I have to too" **we both made our way to the living room to grab our school stuff and when we got there Sango and Miroku were there waiting for us.

After we grabbed our things we headed for the car. We drove to the school and went our different ways. On the way to art class I walked straight into somebody when I looked to see who it was I was shocked out of my mind. It was Kouga. I stood up and smiled **"'it's been awhile Kouga" **

"**it sure has, how are you?" **

" **I'm good, you?" **

" **I'm good" **

" **what you doing here" **

" **I'm going to English, you" **

" **Art" **

"**well I would love to stay and chat but I have to get to class" **

" **Me to" **

" **Bye Kouga" **

" **Bye Kagome" **When I finally got to class and Sango was sitting waiting for me. I walked up to her and noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku weren't there. I turned and asked **"where's the guys?" **

" **Oh, there at the mall for some reason" **

" **Oh" **After art class ended Miroku and Inuyasha were standing outside waiting for us. Because they didn't show up for class Sango and I walked right pasted them like we didn't notice them. We they noticed we did that they both caught up to us. They both stopped us and gave us a hug and we couldn't help but to melt into their touch. Then they took our hands and told us that they had a little something planned for us. Sango and myself looked at each and then smiled.


	4. the date

Later that night the boys said that we had to look nice for the little something. I wore my short black dress with bell bottom sleeves with black 2 inch heels and my emerald necklace that Inuyasha gave me for my fifteen's birthday. I also had light green eye shadow with light pink lip gloss on. Sango wore a light blue dress that went a little pass her knees, with white heels and a gold chained necklace and pink eye shadow and clear lip gloss. We both went down stairs to meet the boys and as soon as they say us the mouths hung open. I looked to Inuyasha and said **"I hope your not planning on catching fly's, with the way your mouth is open" **

" **oh, you look wow, I mean beautiful" **I gave him and kiss and blushed .

"**yeah Sango you look well very hot" **She also gave a kiss and Blushed. They both took our hands and walked us to the car. Sango and I were sitting in the back and the boys were in the front. We drove for a hour before we stopped but only Sango and Miroku got out. Then Inuyasha ask me to sit up front and we drove about ten minutes more and then we stopped again. This time Inuyasha got out and walked over to my side and helped me out of the car. When I got out I noticed a beach and there were roses everywhere. I walked down to the beach with Inuyasha and he walked in front of me and got down on one knee. **" Kagome I've loved you from the first day I meet you, even though I was dating Kikyo, after you left I thought my world was going to end **( I start crying) ** and when you came back I knew then that I never wanted to let you go again, Kagome Higurashi Will You Marry Me?" **Still crying I get down to his level and fall into his arms crying **" Yes I'll marry you, god yes"** with that said he had me in his arms and smiling and kissing me and hugging me.


	5. meet the family

The next I woke up to find a smiling Sango staring at me. I smiled back and she yelled **"Miroku ask me to marry him" **

" **And" **

" **I said yes of course, what happened between you and Inuyasha" **

" **First of all congrats, and Inuyasha also ask me to marry him" **

" **Really and" **

" **Yes of course"**

As we were talking Miroku and Inuyasha walked in. as soon as Miroku walked in I covered myself with my blankets being that I was wearing a see through top and little shorts. As soon as he got to the bed he grabbed Sango and they left Inuyasha came up and sat behind me in the bed and kissed the back of my neck and started asking me all kinds of questions. **"so sweetie when do you want the wedding to take place" **

" **Hum, good question, I am not sure" **

" **k" **I got up and changed into my black shorts and tank that said I'LL DATE YOU IF on the back it said I CAN BRING THE WHIP I threw on my sandals and Inuyasha and myself went down stairs and joined Sango and Miroku.

That day I thought it would be fun to show some of my abilities to them first was the super Saiyan. Inuyasha stared because he never has seen someone with black hair go to blonde in less than a second. Then I showed them my instant translocation with that I took them to Egypt where my mother and father lived when we got there my two older brothers where outside training with my dad and little brother when they felt my chi show up they turned around and smiled **"hey sweetie" **

" **Hi dad" **

" **Who's your friends?" **

" **ah dad I would like you to met Sango and Miroku and this guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha my soon to be husband" **

" **what wow, hey chichi come out here" **

" **Yes Gok.. Kagome welcome back" **

" **Hey mom"**

" **Now Goku what was it that you called me here for" **

" **Well it seems our little fighter here is getting married" **

" **WOW, to who?" **

" **to the guy that has silver hair and is standing next to her" **

" **Hmm, oh it's Inuyasha"**

" **Hello Mrs. Higuarshi" **

" **you to know each other" **

" **yes Goku I told you that's why Kagome went back to see her true love" **As they were talking I was blushing like mad. Inuyasha saw this and smiled and whispered into my ear **" I feel the same way" **and all that did was make me smile even more, plus blush more. My mom saw this and smiled and went back in the house I turned to me dad and said "**hey, dad why don't you train with Inuyasha and tell me if he can face me at level 4" **

" **Sure that is if He wants to" **

" **ah, sure why not" **

" **Hehehehehe" **So Inuyasha and my dad got ready to train and when I said start they did. Inuyasha went at my dad first and my dad disappeared and showed up behind him. Inuyasha was shocked and didn't know what to do. I smiled and told Inuyasha that he didn't disappeared but just moved really fasted. Oh was all Inuyasha could do was go wow. When Inuyasha felt he couldn't win he turned to me and said **"I can't win he's to good" **

" **Oh, that's find, my dad's been training all his life" **

" **OH ,what about you' **

" **Me, yep training all my life" **

"**can I see what else you can do" **

"**sure' ** I walk over to dad and ask him to spar with me and he says yes. We start at different ends of the yard and it's starts with us flying at each other and when we hit a bright light comes from us. At that moment we both went super Saiyan 3. Then we decide to finish with an energy blast. I did my fire blast and dad did his kame hame ha. Inuyasha stares and then runs up to me and says **"Kagome that was wow" **

" **Ah thanks but that was a little training we are usually better"**

" **Are you serious" **

" **Yep" **as we were talking Trunks, Bluma and Vegeta showed up. Trunks sees me and runs up and hugs me while Inuyasha was growling behind us after he let me go I turned to Inuyasha and say **"Inuyasha trunks is a brother to me so no need to get all demonized" **

" **Oh, hey I didn't know" **

" **so, how are you trunks?" **

" **I'm good, so your Inuyasha Hun, nice to me you" **

" **Yeah, you too, sorry about the way I was acting I do that sometimes" "sometimes Inuyasha"**

" **Oh, be quiet you" **

"**love to stay and chat but we have to get back" **with that said we all left.


	6. it's gone

We appeared in our house and I ran and grabbed my sword, because as soon as we got back I felt it was gone. When I got there I was in shock it was gone. A few seconds later Inuyasha was there with everyone else. **"Kagome what's wrong " " It gone" " What" " The sword of the Saiyans" " What" " but how, only Saiyans can touch that sword and only I can use,**

**Inuyasha that sword could blow the hole planet up in one shot." " What it's that strong" "yes now I have to go" " where" " to the planet of the kais, they can find the location of the sword" "we're going with you" " You will" "Yes of course" " lets go then" **With that said Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and myself all went to the planet of the kais.

When we got there, old kai was on a river bend fishing. He turned to see me standing there and he smiled. He then stood up and walked over to me. **"AH Kagome what can I do for you" **

" **I need you to locate ,my sword" **

" **What your swords missing" **

" **Some body came into my house and took it" **

" **Who would take your sword" **

" **I don't know" **

" **Well, you will need to go and find jess first" **

" **Why?" **

" **She will be able to help you find the sword " **

"**ok" **After I was done talking to Old Kai, Inuyasha, Myself, Miroku and Sango went to find Jess. When I found her she was training with her older brother Vegeta. When they noticed Vegeta went after Inuyasha because he was a demon. I stopped Vegeta from attacking. Vegeta turned to me and asked **"why are you protecting a demon" **

" **Because he's good demon, hey jess" **

" **Yeah" **

" **Remember when I told you about the guy that I left back at Shikon high" " Yeah" **

" **This is him" **

"**oh" **

" **any way Jess I need you to help me find the Saiyan sword, someone came into my house and stole, but who ever it was had to be a saiyan" **

" **Lets go, see you later Vegeta" **

" **Bye Vegeta" **

"**Wait"**

"**Hun" **

" **Are you going to induce your friend" **

" **Oh, Vegeta this is Inuyasha my soon to be husband" **

"**hello" **

"**Vegeta we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go **"After that we headed for the mason. When we got there Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch waiting for us. After we told the two of them what was happening and they wanted to help. I told them all to get some rest cause tomorrow we started the hunt.


	7. starting the hunt

The next morning when I woke up I found Inuyasha to be missing. When I got out of bed I found the door to the dojo open. I went down and found Inuyasha training. When he noticed me he stopped and smiled I walked over to him and started to train. After a few hours of that we both went and had a showed and then went for breakfast even thought I don't eat breakfast. After we were done that we headed out, Jess went with Sango and Miroku and I went with Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha and myself we were in Scotland looking for the sword. When we got there we were greeted by kabito kai. He was there to help us so we all went our different ways and found nothing and when we meet back up we went and grabbed something to eat.

Meanwhile with Sango, Miroku, and Jess there were in New Zealand. After the looked through all the towns and everywhere else they could they went on to a different place to look.

Back with Inuyasha and Myself I slowly started to feel my sword so I contact the others and told them to meet me there.

When we all joined up Jess also started to feel the sword. So we slowly made our way towards the sign and looked to find a person holding my sword with no problems what so ever. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could thing of I stood up and went over to the person. **"what do you think your doing with my sword" " so you're the Saiyan who owns the sword, well , it's mine know" " I don't think so" **At that moment I flew at her and tackle her to the ground. She threw me back and stood straight up. **"how are you holding the sword?" " Because I'm a Saiyan" " What" " Yes, I' the princess of saiyan" " Does that mean you are Vegeta's sister" " Yes" " that means your Jess sister to" "Who? " **pointing to Jess. "**She's Vegeta's sister"**


End file.
